Candace
Candace Gertrude Flynn, is a main character who appeared in the Disney series Phineas and Ferb. She is the 17-year old sister of Phineas Flynn and the step-sister of Ferb Fletcher. Candace would often try to bust the two brothers for building various contraptions in the backyard, but met no success, for said contraption would always disappear by the time her parents got home. Appearance Candace has fair skin, dark blue eyes, and long orange hair that goes down to her shoulders. She also sports an unusually long neck. Candace stands at a height of five feet and eight inches. Of course this changes as she gets older. In the 3 different series she appeared in, Candace is seen wearing 3 different outfits. Phineas and Ferb In Phineas and Ferb, Candace wears a red tank top and a growing white skirt fastened to her waist by a red belt. On her feet, she wears a pair of short red socks underneath a pair of white Mary Jane shoes. Off to the Falls In Off to the Falls, Candace is seen wearing a variety of outfits. Often a short-sleeved blouse of varying colors(usually red, blue, black, white, or other colors), with or without a tan or green overcoat, black leggings or light blue athletic shorts, and black flats. Sometimes, she wears her primary outfit from Phineas and Ferb. When she goes to the Murder Mystery Play and the Chateau with The Pines Family, she wears a white long-sleeved blouse with yellow accents, a brown belt with a gold buckle, blue jeans with black and white chaps, and a pair of brown boots. During her Alice and Wonderland-themed birthday party, she wore a light blue short-sleeved dress with a white apron and her black flats. Forever Sophomores In Forever Sophomores, Candace wears a red front-tied shirt with a white tank top underneath, dark blue jeans held up by a red belt with a gold buckle. She keeps her red socks and white Mary Janes from her primary outfit. Advanced Education In the Cipher's Law Arc, Candace wears a red turtleneck sweater paired with a white vest, which has a silver zipper. She keeps her blue jeans from Forever Sophomores, but her Mary-Janes are replaced by a pair of brown knee-length boots. Personality Candace has the typical personality of a female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing about boys, particularly Jeremy Johnson, whom she is currently dating. She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when her parents are away, but rarely gets her wish. Her desire to bust her brothers stems from this need and because their projects always break the norm that she desires to live and maintain. It is very rare for her to be "seduced by the coolness" of their contraptions, and she often has to convince Stacy and her other friends that the boys need to be caught in order to be taught a lesson when in fact she just wants them to stop and be normal kids. However, she is less inclined to bust the boys if it benefits her. She has even sought out the boys' help for her own gain. Generally, Candace is prone to overreact to things, whether big or small. This is probably connected to her need to control things. 2 Years after the series ended, Candace has matured completely. She is no longer busting her brothers or freaking out over little things. Instead, she acts more like an adult towards her brothers. Biography 8th Grade Adventures At the end of "Phineas and Ferb: The School Daze", Candace catches her brothers taking care of Rigby in their room, along with Tom and co., and immediately gets her mother, but by the time they get upstairs, the gang had already left. Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Gravity Falls/Phineas and Ferb series ended,Dipper and Mabel meet Phineas and Ferb after Ford takes them to Danville, so he can use their brains to help rescue his brother Stan, who was kidnapped by Caillou. Because their parents are on a trip to Hawaii around the same time, they stay with the Pines twins. As more of their closest friends move in, the gang does many things, such as going to a Murder Mystery play, a Lego Convention, a couple Baseball Games, etc. Eventually, they have a final battle with Caillou and Bill Cipher before parting ways. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores During the 2-year timeskip, Candace has gotten a lot more mature. She stops busting her brothers, and begins acting more mature and less insane than usual. During this time, Candace had began spending more time with Jeremy, but soon became depressed after he departs for college. She is currently waiting for high school to end so she can be in college with Jeremy. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after "Off to the Falls", Dipper and Mabel begin to recall the adventures they had with Phineas and Ferb, and eventually decide to give them a call. They plan to meet up at the Mystery Shack the next day. The Reunion changes from happiness to rage when Caillou joins the party uninvited. Despite his attempts to apologize and warnings about Bill, Candace, along with the others, are still mad at him and shut him out. Caillou finally earns their trust by performing CPR on Perry after he was knocked out during a battle with Bill and Tord. since then, Phineas and the gang begin to constantly hang out with Caillou and do many fun things together. Advanced Education Candace appeared in a flashback in the Season 4 episode "Andy's Coming Home for Christmas". In Heroes United's Cipher's Law Arc, she goes on a camping trip with Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dipper, Mabel, and Isabella, and later meets up with Milo and Doofenshmirtz, and later Tom and co. She spends the entirety of Spring Break hanging out with our heroes while trying to fight off the infamous Bill Cipher. Gallery Candace_Render.png Candace FS.png Candace_HU.png